Stay With You
by Restless5oul
Summary: When Isabelle is gravely injured while out demon hunting she is on the verge of death. She just wants to stay with Simon, but can he bring himself to turn her? OneShot. Isabelle/Simon with hints of Jace/Clary and Magnus/Alec. Please rate and review! :D


_**A/N- I know this is my second Sizzy story in like a short time but I don't care #YOLO. But I wanted to write a story where Isabelle gets turned by Simon, so here it is.**_

Simon's head was a disarray of confusion, fear and anxiety. He had barely listened to what Alec had told him on the phone. After he said the words; _Isabelle…danger…not much longer, _it all became a blur. He remembered putting the phone down, catching the subway and knocking on the door of the Institute, but everything in between was missing. Not that it mattered. All that mattered was Isabelle. His feet pounded on the glossy wooden floor as he sped along the corridors and through the rooms towards the room where she was. He only paused slightly before he opened the door, afraid of what would lie beyond.

The room was eerily silent. Maryse and Robert stood nearest to the door, their faces a picture of grief, their hands clasped together so tightly that their knuckles were turning purple. Jace and Clary knelt together on the floor, his arm wrapped protectively around her, despite the lack of danger. Alec was on the opposite side, silent tears falling down his face as he held onto Isabelle's hand like his own life depended on it. And then there was Magnus, his head obscuring Isabelle, he had with him a small metal box filled with things Simon would never understand. And there in the middle of the scene was Isabelle.

Her jet black hair fanned out beneath her head, her face a colour somewhere in between grey and white, her clothes torn and ripped. And her face…her beautiful face, it was covered in bruises and blood. As Magnus moved his head away from her Simon saw what he had been looking at; a large gash across her torso, where deep red blood was oozing. So red that it looked black.

At the sound of his entrance everyone peered up at him. Their tearful eyes met his shocked ones. Clary got up and walked over to him, placing one hand on his forearm.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently, despite him only being here for barely a minute. Simon opened his mouth to speak but couldn't quite bring himself to say anything.

Slowly Clary pulled him over to where Jace knelt, his face seemingly impassive, but to anybody that knew him. This only meant that he was hurting inside. Kneeling down Simon allowed himself to look at Isabelle, she was breathing heavily, her eye fixed on the ceiling, her face contorted in pain. A sob grew in his throat, but he pushed it back down inside of him, determined not to cry in front of her. She wouldn't like it.

"Simon?" she croaked turning her head slowly to look at him, a small ghost of a smile passed over her face.

"It's okay. I'm here," he whispered, stroking her face lightly with his hand, "What happened?"

He asked to the room. Alec had only told him that she was hurt, gravely and he didn't look in any fit state to talk about it. Magnus seemed to notice this also, giving the young man a quick glance before squeezing his thigh and speaking for him.

"Alexander and Isabelle were out demon hunting when a greater demon attacked, neither of them were prepared for it. And when Isabelle got hurt Alexander got her back here as soon as possible. But the poison is in too deep. She…" he paused for the benefit of everyone else in the room rather than himself, "doesn't have much time left."

Simon looked around at everyone else, they all seemed to have accepted it, but he refused to.

"Isn't there something we can do? Anything?" Simon implored desperately.

"Not now, we just have to wait for the end," Jace replied, he had allowed himself to let one small tear dripped down his face.

"There's nothing we can do? Nothing?" his voice broke on the last word, his stubborn refusal to believe it breaking. Biting his lip, he let the sorrow wash over him. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, stinging and blurring his vision.

"There is something…" Magnus said quietly, everyone's heads snapped in his direction, apart from Simon's. He didn't want any false hope, not only to be disappointed. He kept his eyes on Izzy's face, his hand on her cheek, his tears falling on to her face.

"There-Magnus are you sure?" Alec spoke for the first time since Simon had arrived, his voice sounded like it belonged to someone twice his age.

"There's Simon…" he said, as Simon looked up to see everyone in the room staring at him as though he was some kind of exhibit in a zoo. The words that Magnus had just spoken finally made sense to him, he could turn Isabelle. And save her. _No. _It was wrong, he couldn't do that to her, did she even want it?

"You mean…" he murmured in surprise.

"It's the only way she can live…if she wants to," Magnus said glancing down at her. Isabelle's breathing was becoming shorter and shallower, her whole body shook with each breath, the wound had stopped bleeding but her skin still remained pale and grey.

"But it won't work for certain, we didn't even know if it would work with Simon, we were lucky it did," Clary said, her voice stronger than the others. If Clary didn't have anything else, she always had her strength. Even when the whole world was on fire, she would still be brave and courageous.

"Oh Izzy…" Simon said, trying to calm himself, "I don't want to hurt her."

"It's that or certain death," Magnus said bluntly before noticing everyone flinch and muttered, "Sorry."

"Do you want this Izzy?" Alec asked softly, no judgement or opinion in his voice.

"I just…I'd do anything to stay with you all," she said softly, before coughing violently. Immediately Simon and Alec both pulled her up by her shoulders allowing her more room to breathe. Black bile began to accompany the coughs and wheezing, rubbing her back comfortingly Simon looked at Robert and Maryse, their eyes connected for a moment before they nodded at him. He looked at Alec, then Jace, and finally Clary.

"It's okay, just do it," Clary said wiping her eyes hastily.

Jace reached into his pocket and pulled out a small dagger, handing it to him. Simon knew what to do, uncurling his palm he ran the blade across it letting the skin open and blood slip out of it. Hesitating slightly he held his hand above Izzy's face.

"You have to d-drink it Izzy," Alec explained soothingly. Obeying her brother's words, Isabelle tilted her face upwards letting the blood drip into her mouth and swallowed.

He leant in to her neck pausing slightly, as salty tears covered his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered so only she could hear, retracting his fangs he sunk them into her neck as she let out a groan of pain that turned into yelp. He held on for as long as he thought he could, before pulling away as his fangs slipped away. The blood made him feel strong but the sight of Isabelle made him feel very weak. She writhed in pain, from both the poison and the bite. The light was fading from her eyes, her shouts subsiding until she lay still and her breathing stopped.

A strangled sob escaped Simon's mouth, he had done this, it was all him. He was a monster.

"I'm so sorry," he whimpered, unable to take his eyes off her body, "I'm so sorry."

Covering his head in his hands, he felt a warm arm snake across his back and help him up. He knew it was Clary, but he couldn't face her, or any of them really.

"I'll go get some blood if-when she wakes up," Magnus said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'll come with you," Alec said, probably desperate to get away. Sometimes the company of family wasn't what you needed.

Simon turned away from the centre of the room and began a dead pan stare out of the window and out onto the street. It was a grey day, a pathetic drizzle had begun to pour out of the clouds, drenching the people below. He tried to ignore the sounds of Robert and Marsye removing Isabelle's body and planning on digging the grave in front of the Institute.

Perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad if it had been someone else who had bitten her, but it had been him. And even though he knew that it wasn't he who had killed her, he couldn't help but feel as though it was. To any mundane observer of the scene it would have certainly looked like it. And her screams of agony, they still echoed in his ears, the feeling of her blood in his mouth, it tasted good, but it all felt wrong. He had stopped crying but what instead emerged in his own thoughts.

He could hear Jace and Clary talking behind him, they were both far more used to this than him. They had seen the mass killings before; it was the way of Shadowhunters. It made him look weak, but he would have to get used to it. After all, he was immortal.

But there was something, a small beacon of hope in his clouded mind. Maybe he wouldn't be alone in his long, long life, there was a chance he would have her. But for now he didn't want to let himself believe that, there was always the chance that it didn't work. He just prayed that it did.

"Simon?" Clary said cautiously. He turned around to see her and Jace stood a few meteres away from him, obviously wary of his feelings and emotionally state.

"Mhm," he made a small noise to let them know that he had heard her. He noticed the distance between them and couldn't help but wonder if they thought he was some kind of monster too.

"We're going to go down, we thought you'd want to come," it took him a while to realise what they were talking about. But of course, it was Isabelle.

He nodded slowly, following them down and out around the back of The Institute where everyone else had gathered around a covered up hole in the earth.

"It shouldn't be long now," Magnus explained upon their arrival, "You all might want to step away."

Simon knew that fledglings could be vicious in their search for blood. He spied two containers filled with, to his surprise, human blood. But that was for the best, it would make her stronger.

He felt stupid talking about it as though she would defiantly rise up. She probably wouldn't. Tears pricked his eyes again as he angrily rubbed his eyes.

"No. I want to stay here," he said, his voice stronger and clearer than he had thought it would be. He knew that having a vampire near her would help, and she was less likely to hurt him. Glancing over his shoulder he threw a look as though to try daring anyone to contradict him.

Minutes passed and with them his hope slowly started to fade away. His raised his hands to his mouth to try to muffle to sound of his sobs, to protect what dignity he had in front of these people. Sinking to his knees he prayed that the ground would swallow him up then and there.

But then he heard a scratching noise from beneath him and his eyes flashed open. It had worked! It really had! Stepping back he watched as she dug herself out of the ground and back into their reality. She looked wild, manic but still so beautiful to him even in the dim light of the night. After she had drunk all of the blood, she sat on the grass, obviously exhausted both physically and emotionally.

Crouching down about two feet away from her Simon looked at her tentatively.

"Izzy?" he could hear the Lightwoods, Clary and Magnus all suck in a deep breath. There was nothing but silence for moment.

Before Izzy flicked her head upwards smiling that dazzlingly smile at him, her eyes shining bright, her skin far paler than before, making her raven hair look even darker.

"Simon," she said simply, but that was all he needed.


End file.
